Skyfall during Vesper
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Skyfall spoilers. A small scene I wished excisted in Skyfall with a character that really matters to 007...


My first Bond fic, just a little thing I wanted in _Skyfall_...

* * *

_Skyfall during Vesper_

James had taken his usual sit before the fireplace. It was a quiet evening, or as he liked to think of it with a smile, a quiet vesper in Skyfall.

He stiffed the groan of pain and caught the crystal in his hand, taking a sip from his favorite drink, another Vesper, his favorite Martini.

'Going alcoholic in such an early hour…' her rich voice filled the room and felt like a hot breath of air through his bones, he smiled and looked at her, standing at the door.

She was as beautiful as ever, no pants or skirt, just the shirt she had stolen from him, too large for her lithe form now was keeping the treasure within concealed from his eyes. Her dark hair was free on her shoulders, her eyes vivid and impossibly blue.

'Hello…' he whispered like he had done once, a long while ago.

'Hello,' she replied back with a smile on her face.

'What are you doing here?' he whispered and she smiled casually at him.

'I wanted to spend some moments with you…' she whispered back and he smiled and nodded, pushing the questions and the implications aside.

'She's asleep?' James asked and Vesper sighed with a smile and nodded as she moved closer and sat on his lap, her arm wrapping around his own shoulders, her hand carefully examining the injury he suffered on his left breastplate.

'Like a baby,' she whispered and he grinned.

'Monique _is_ a baby, Vesper….' He said with a grin and she smirked at him.

'Smartass,' she retorted and he grinned and kissed her lips hungrily. When their kiss was broken, Vesper rested her forehead against his.

'I missed you,' she whispered and he inhaled in her long lost, yet so familiar scent.

'I missed you too… I missed you _more_.' James replied in the same whisper and she caressed his cheek with a tender hand.

'I know, James,' her voice was slightly louder, but all the same, the voice he adored listening for those short days back in Italy. 'And I missed you looking at me like this…' She told him softly and he remembered her words, as if he hadn't seen her in years… 'I'm proud of you,' she added and he smiled at her.

'And I'm yours,' James said back, his eyes searching hers, she was beautiful, she was precious to him and he had finally found her again, in Skyfall from all places.

'I still have your armor,' she whispered the truth and he smiled. She was right, he was still unable to move on completely, unable to have a woman close to him again, not like _she_ had been close to him, not like he had felt for her, he was back on disposable pleasures, back on nothings.

But now he was with her.

'I still can't believe how you made me live here… I always hated this place…' James whispered as he glanced around the house. She had turned it into a paradise, a shelter for their little family.

'We're both orphans, I needed something beautiful for Monique… and since my house had been the orphanage in London… what a better place than a beautiful home in Scotland?' she wondered, her deep feminine voice warming his bones.

'After all… you hated it only because of the bad memories… now you have new ones.' Vesper added and he smiled. She had given birth in the master bedroom upstairs, at her insistence and if he had brought the best doctors from London. She had realized she was pregnant in the main bathroom… she had accepted to marry him only if she was to make this house in that very same living room… yes, Skyfall had changed a lot. His eyes fell at the view outside the window, towards the chapel… where he had lost another-

'It's your turn to make dinner,' Vesper finally said, breaking his stupor and James laughed and captured her lips with his. He had missed her and he didn't want to think of anything else but this little moment between them, he deserved it.

'No it's not.' He said and she gaped at him and slapped his arm.

'Yes it is! And I have been taking care of Monique, so take your perfectly formed ass and go to the kitchen.' Vesper exclaimed and he laughed and kissed her again.

'You've noticed?' he pointed out and she laughed this time.

'And touched and grabbed and scratched. Now, to the kitchen,' Vesper commanded and stood up from his lap as he laughed and shook his head.

'Why you're back? I… I forgave you… I forgave myself,' he finally formed the words he was aching to from moment he saw her at the threshold. All this was confusing and it meant one or two things but he hadn't dare asked her about it until then, because he just needed to know how much longer he had with her. He needed to make sure she was alright, wherever she was, waiting for him.

'You forgave us both… and we needed that, but it doesn't mean I can't visit you here… whenever you need me… unless you don't want me to.' She said softly and her voice was filled with concern and insecurity, her eyes full of care and love for him.

'I want you here all the time.' He said and could hear the plain desperation of his voice.

'That cannot happen but I'll be waiting for you… at Skyfall… and when times comes, you'll come to me,' Vesper finally said and he looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes before he could finally nodded as he kept his arms around her warm body.

'I don't like when you dictate me,' he pretended to complain and she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, he leaned down to give her a kiss.

'You didn't complain last night…' she whispered when the kiss was over.

'Maybe I liked it in bed…' he tried and she smiled.

'Well I'm a complicated woman so I may have my ways to make you like it in the kitchen too.' Vesper offered and James smiled and nodded. They were ready to continue with their moment but a baby cry was interrupting them from somewhere upstairs. 'The little devil is up again. She might be going down with a cold.' Vesper said and her voice was filled with concern. James kissed her forehead.

'I should bring more firewood for the fireplaces then and afterwards, I'll make dinner,' he offered and she smiled and pecked his lips before she could leave his arms. She was at the threshold of the door when he called for her and she turned.

'I love you,' he only said blandly, yet the smile she gave him was the warmest, the most sincere, no secrets, no missions, no pain and no death between them.

'I love you.' She echoed his words and he smiled and nodded as she left the living room.

The building of the property was on fire again, explosions were heard from inside and he had just escaped the Hell of fire and destruction, the firewood fallen on his feet as his eyes were lost staring at the second floor where Monique's nursery was located, where Vesper was. He was ready to run in the flames, to find her, he had tried to save her from drowning, he wouldn't let her burn.

He wouldn't lose her, not again.

James' eyes opened with a start and he looked around him, his cold London flat. M was gone, he had to go and report in for duty.

He sat up on the mattress, looked around the empty of decorations, room and finally outside the large window that overlooked London. He never made it to London with Her, they never returned. He stood up and reached for the unfinished scotch on his nightstand, bringing the bottle close to his lips.

First Vesper

Now M

It was time for him to switch off the part of him that made him feel, that made him care and remember, She would visit him whenever she believed he needed her… there was no other way after all. His eyes fell on the nightstand again, where the only piece of decoration was adorning the place, Vesper and himself, in Venice, just a day before…

'One day, Vesper… we'll meet again at Skyfall.' He whispered as he brought the scotch close to his lips again and watched as dawn broke upon the English capital.

* * *

reviews are welcome :)


End file.
